bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Animal Instinct
Out of all the places Sun Wukong thought to search, the Forest of Byakkō, a few miles away from the place he had called home for several centuries. The air was just as Sun had remembered it, ripe with the smell of autumn which left Sun feeling as revitalized as ever. Uneasy feelings swept across Sun as he continued walking; he had felt guilty that he was passing through near his old house for nearly a day and a half now and he had still not given his late master's grave a visit. His late master Bodhi would have scolded Sun ages ago for how wrapped up he was getting in his travels, but Sun would not break away from his goals so easily. "Tommorow I'll pay Bodhi-sama a visit... I'll bring him his favorite Sugar Plums also," Sun quipped to himself; it was a form of verbal reassurance that he was not sinking down the wrong path and that Bodhi still stood above all to him. --- In a low crouch perched atop a tree with pink leaves, a with a bulky exterior overlooked the Byakkō forest with a slanted glare. He let out a grumble of repetitive words of equate irrelevance; clearly infuriated by something that had recently occurred. A fresh cut was plastered on his cheek, drips of crimson liquid rolled down his face quickly. The man had only a single wound upon him, was this the source of his anger? Leaping down with haste, his hair flurried as he felt the bellowing wind brush past his person. His edges were rough and his muscles tense, he sniffed the aroma of the sweet blossom tree before suffusing a wide grin. "Someone is near" he conceived, envisioning a warrior of huge stature loom over him with a blade in both hands; a battle awaited. Maintaining his pleasure and anticipation, he wiped the back of his palm against his cheek and dashed onward. Grasping hold of the blade at his side firmly; his zanpakutō. Without any hesitation the Shinigami warrior, with dramatic leaps over tree stumps and bounds through the canopy, maneuvered throughout the forest with skilled techinque. He past a few constructs that appeared to be housing areas and other practice battle-fields before he felt the presence of the warrior become more distinct. His eyes enwidened and his joints became loose in preparation. --- Hmm? Sun raised a brow at the sudden spike of spiritual energy that felt as if it was... charging towards him. It felt demonic, in ways that Sun had never felt before. It wasn't Hollow like, nor did it resemble that of a regular old Shinigami. It harbored great darkness, although at the same time it was contained very neatly. No more then a few seconds later did the source of the energy appear. A with green-hair who gave off a very dark aura. He seemed as animal-like as Sun did, and Sun was a second generation Monkey tribesmen... His feral attributes aside, this Shinigami was obviously apart of the ... a dog of the army that Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto brought together ages ago. Although Sun had freed himself of the anger, hatred, and need for vengeance towards the man who slaughtered his entire clan; Sun had managed to maintain a level of disregard for the Shinigami for how they approached their extremely delicate line of work. Imposing his presence Seiji rose his spiritual pressure a few notches before harshly treading on the lush grassfloor. He winced strongly and spoke hurriedly, "well, who do we have here, eh?" His eyes flew down, and then up the beast before him; assessing its spiritual power, physique, intricate clothing, well-groomed features and brown fur, and finally the blade at his backside. Almost immediately, his lips curved downward and a frown plastered. This bastard was a huge fuckin' behemoth, and Seiji LOVED fighting those bigger then him considering that he towered above most of his companions. But, evidently very little power was being emanted from this beastly warrior. Clearly, he was a man of age, hinting at wisdom, which in turn brought about monstrous levels of power in a character. This is what annoyed him; a man of this size and age should be battle-ready at all moments. "God! I just hate gettin' pumped to see these guys who look like they can fight, then being dissappointed!" he thought. Seiji growled quickly moving his hand to his hilt and tracing his fingertips upon the black handle before grasping it tightly and unsheathing her. "Its polite to say your name." His words came from his throat swift and rough. "I believe the proper etiquette is to give your name first," Sun called as he folded his arms. The man had taken steps to make another show of his spiritually energy, he was obviously looking for a fight. Sun eyed the area carefully. He could easily run, although the Shinigami most likely would put up a chance, Sun would easily out run him. Sun quickly shifted his eyes towards the man again, intrigued by his rather... wild attitude. "But that aside, my name is Sun Wukong of the Saruwa Tribe." "Tribe eh? No wonder ya' hairy bastard. Can you fight?" the warrior inquired quickly, cocking his head forth and leaning in closer to Sun. His brow raised and he began to bite down on his bottom lip, anxiety was surging through him and overrunning his emotions. "My name is " he barked quickly and loudly, assuring that Suns fur wasn't blocking his ears. Meanwhile, his grip on his blade became tight, and finally, he unsheathed his blade triumphantly. "Can you fight?" the question itself left a smirk on Sun's face. Either this guy was luring Sun into a trap, or he was a simple Shinigami looking to test his skills. Sun's eyes traced the surrounding area, from the thick expanse of trees to the area where Seiji had come from. There wasn't anyone hiding... Sun was sure of that. The young monkey prince relaxed himself and said "The question is not whether or not if I can fight. It's if you have what it takes to challenge me?" Sun took a step back and and smiled at the Shinigami opposite of him, with feelings of both excitement and intrigue absorbing him as he examined Seiji. "Shinigami aren't in my circle of friends... Seiji, was it? You seem like a pretty alright guy, you got a fighting spirit that I can get behind." -- Kazuya gazed at the two men whom had gathered in a clearing; disguised by the Kyokko spell, Sun Wukong's eyes failed to notice him. The Sixth Division Captain often came to the Forest of Byakko to be at peace and gather his wits when his responsibilites as a Captain overwhelmed him, now his eyes had come to rest upon the two readying themselves for combat. With soundlesss steps he moved to the side of the two soon-to-be rivals and appraised them both; when he saw that one of them was a beast-man, his eyebrows furrowed deeply, the Henge Yōkai were sworn enemies of the Shinigami; to think that one of them would be alive still -- foreboding news indeed, well, it was his duty as a Captain to see to that this was remedied. He recognized the other Shinigami as Seiji of the 11th Division, currently serving under Tadashi Kenpachi, the 4th seat. Kazuya had heard that he was an excellent fighter, even if he was abit too reckless and bloodthirty when it came to fighting - even more so than the average member of the 11th Division, he would most likely not take kindly to being interrupted in the fight. Kazuya though, had to make sure that the Yōkai didn't leave alive; or force him to leave permanently, and so he began to work immediately as he with a simple gesture caused a myriad of golden chains of energy to seemingly errupt from the earth; shooting up in golden pillars all around Seiji and Wukong, swaying in the gentle breeze - all of which were cast with Kyokkō interwoven and thus, despite their abundance, their presence went unnoticed by the duo they sorrounded. Raising his hand up infront of him, fingers shaped into an elaborate gesture; only then, without any word uttered proceed to quickly move his hands in a long stream of somatic gestures and flourishes, as before his eyes, the golden chains he had previously conjured began to intertwine together with elegance and precision, and soon the whole clearing was inside a particularily large Kidō net - barring any possibility of escape and locking the three spirits inside a rather restricted area. After that, Kazuya decided to make his presence known - while he wouldn't hesitate to strike the Yōkai down, he supposed that giving him a chance to surrender would be only proper courtesy. To Wukong and Seiji, it would appear as if he literally stepped out of the very air itself, his Captain Haori fluttering about him dramatically, without wasting any time, he spoke - his voice gentle, but firm and unmoving nonetheless, giving the impression that whatever he was about to say, he wouldn't say it again. "Greetings, beast-man - my name is Kazuya Kuchiki, Captain of the 6th Division; I want to remind you that your kind is not welcome in Soul Society anymore - but, against my better judgement I've decided to offer you the chance to surrender peacefully. Do so; and I shall provide transport for you out of Soul Society - after I've marked you with an unique magical brand meant to monitor your exact location; this being to make sure that you do not reenter Soul Society after I've arranged for your departure, abide by these terms and I'll allow you to live!" Kazuya finished with a slight sigh. Despite his sudden appearance from the thin of air, Sun showed no sense of surprise and was only more interested by this second Shinigami's appearance. He gave off a feeling that was different then Seiji's, but he was something much more. He called himself a Captain, and that was obvious in his mannerisms and his attire. Despite being sheltered and kept away from the happenings of the Soul Society his entire life, Sun found himself very knowledgeable on the Gotei 13. Hmm? While maintaining a watchful eye on Seiji, sun craned his neck towards the one named Kazuya Kuchiki. "Captain Kuchiki, was it? I can assure you that my name is not beast-man. I am Sun Wukong, the heir to the Saruwa Tribe. As for your your offer to surrender and leave peacefully, I'm afraid that I cannot submit so willingly," Sun motioned towards the large mountain top that rested in the distance. A waterfall could be made out, in all of its splendor from where they stood. "You see, I spent a couple centuries right up on that mountaintop. I don't see how it's fair to order me to leave the place I once called home." The eyes of the green haired man widened dramatically, his glare fixated on the firm, admirable stature of the 6th Division Captain and Head of the Kuchiki. His fingers twittled furiously before becoming clinched tightly into an iron-tight fist. The once gentle breeze of the morning air was barred by the practical, and luminous chains that hovered around the proximity. "Intruder!" he thought, "this fucking cappy is getting in my way!" He felt the large presence of well-woven yet incredibly dense spiritual pressure invoke itself, a veil of spirit energy that befitted a Captain swarmed over him. To match, Seiji widened his legs and changed his direction to face Kazuya. He was well aware of who that person was, he was a type of listen-to-me-now-or-get-fucked-up kind of fellow; that said, Seiji was aware that this captain boasted power of a superior class. The haori, in the eyes of the iron eyes of Seiji was nothing but a shitty statement of power that some old bitch handed out to other old, incompetent fucks. Thrusting himself back into reality: Seiji watched the beast-man point toward the mountain in clear defiance of Kazuyas' words..maybe he was stronger then he thought. Seiji sighed keeping a watchful eye on both "opponents" as he felt his stomach churn; it was getting overcrowded in the Forest of Byakkō. Sighing, he tapped his right foot in impatience before speaking, his tone was demanding and carried forth without missing a beat. Evidently, his fiery nature was shoving its way forth by his haughty filled speech. "Sorry to ruin your plans cappy, but I was here first. I'm fighting the mut first so don't get in my way!" Entirely dismissing Sun or Kazuyas' feeling or response, he orientated his attack: heaving his blade above his head he held it their briefly before pointing the tip of his blade toward Sun. Then, he immediately snapped his wrist upward, and then whipped his blade downward commanding a wave of yellow spirit power in the form of a wave to impact the monkey beast. "I don't give two shits about your home monkey boy!" he roared bluntly. Hmm? Sun was left dumbfounded. Here he was simply traveling through a Forest that he had passed through many times and he just so happened to stumble through on the day that Shinigami were running around... and not just any Shinigami. A hard-headed fool who came off as more of an animal then Sun himself and the rule imposing Sixth Division Captain... what luck Sun must have to be graced by the presence of the Gotei 13's finest. "Monkey... boy?" Sun said in a dissatisfied tone. "Kuchiki-sama, you seemed rather dead set on kicking me out of here... yet you've taken it upon yourself to lock us up. Is it safe to assume you have every intention of fighting me, just like Seiji over here?" Even though Sun kept up this rather aloof and calm persona, he was by no means relaxed anymore. Two Shinigami who boasted considerable power, one of which was a Captain... this was not going to be an easy encounter for Sun. Kazuya nodded solemnly at Sun's answer, though he didn't grace it with a reply of his own, before he turned to Seiji again "Sadly, I have responsibilites as a Captain of the Gotei 13; and I need to make sure that this beast-man is brought to justice, or forced to surrender, since I'm uncertain if you would be willing, or competent enough to achieve either result. I will have to command you to withdraw for now Seiji" Despite asking the other man to withdraw, Kazuya instead glanced at Seiji, as without nary a warning six beams of light instantly materialized around his body, they'd attempt to slam into his midsection and completely paralyze him entirely - Kazuya obviously aware that Seiji would not withdraw on his order, and thus would seek to keep him away from the fight. A warning wasn't needed; every motion made henceforth would be a signal to Seiji's perception. He was battle ready, and just as Kazuya most likely knew, Seiji was high-classed in intuition and was well aware of his Kazuyas' strong suits. With a laser-focused gaze, Seiji moved fluidly. Bluntly, he bent his right knee and since then, his moves became empowered greatly. Evidently, having a captain present kept Seiji all the more motivated to impose his own power. With heightened awareness, the ground beneath him became a pulverized heap of rubble as he flew upward to evade the magic. With power greatly exercised, by evading, Kazuya would surely respond; just as he hoped. Looking downward, he glared at the golden transcribed spell fail and then, his eyes shot daggers toward Kazuya. "Bring it, cappy!" be beckoned with a unruly tone, gesturing with his left hand toward the captain. Sun glanced back and forth between the two; slightly annoyed that he was being forced to deal with the likes of a law abiding Captain and a foolish brute. "Hmm..." Sun pondered the surrounding area which was coiled by golden chains. Sun knew what his first move would be... "Hadō #32. !" his right hand quickly shot forward, expelling a wide ray of yellow light that matched the ferocity of the spiritual energy that leaked from Sun's being. A powerful Kidō, directed at the Captain himself. Hmm... Sun did not hesitate another second, quickly rolling to the right and into the blindside of Seiji. "Hadō # 58. !" another Kidō right off the bat, this one aimed directly at Seiji as an attempt to stagger him if anything. Kazuya eyes widened in shock as the beast-man demonstrated his prowess in the magical arts; he hadn't thought that the beast-men possessed the refined spiritual awareness and control nessecary to make use of spells. Kazuya's exceptional sense of spiritual awareness, along with his own intimate knowledge of Kidō quickly identified the danger of Wukong's Ōkasen spell, fortunately he himself was a master among fellow masters; it would require more than simply powerful spells to defeat him, the ape-man lacking the fundamental and tactical knowledge nessecary for the art. Extending a single hand out towards the onslaught of golden energy released by the Yōkai, he proceeded to apply his greater knowledge of the art as the blast of energy split in two before hitting him, passing by him harmless; only for the 6th Squad Captain to raise his hand into the sky and curve the golden energy around his figure in a perfect crescent before seizing it and redirecting it back towards Wukong at great speeds. In the air however, the golden flames of Ōkasen split into innumerable golden threads of spiritual energy which moves at great speeds and in mere moments had almost entirely sorrounded Wukong; they wasted not a single moment before a third of the magical chains swooped down towards him at frightening speeds and attembted to entangle him in a golden web. The two remaining thirds following soon after, although they didn't follow the example of the first flurry of Hainawa but rather branched out to the sides away from him; where they proceed to curve and change trajectory straight towards him; aiming to both prevent him from advancing to either the left or right as well as make dodging all of the bands that much harder. While Wukong was no doubt distracted by the uncountable ropes of energy seeking to completely immobilize and subdue him; and indeed, due to their great speed and solid composition even inflict nasty bludgeoning damage as well. Kazuya was not done yet though, the Tenran spell the beast-man had previously released was almost upon Seiji, turning around quickly he gestured towards the mighty funnel of wind, as it almost quaked with energy and imagined resistance, before it was turned from wind to a raging blast of red fire. Kazuya immediately went about diverting the flames away from the 4th Seat; their smoldering embrace missing him by mere inches as they too were directed down towards Wukong; and, while still airborne, turned into roughly a dozen red orbs of hellish flames which then rained down in the area where the golden net of Bakudo were stationed like a swarm of meteors. The repetitive impacts from the fireballs quickly turning half of the battlefield into an all-consuming inferno, distinctive red smoke and blinding light obscuring the vision of everyone present for but a brief moment. When the intense light and smoke fled the scene, Kazuya glanced at the myriad of spell-wrought craters that were scattered around the battlefield. His piercing gaze attempting to pinpoint the location of Wukong amidst the fiery rubble and lingering reiatsu. Hmm... Coming down towards him great force, the bakudō of Kazuya glowed with a bright gold aura similar to Sun's own spiritual energy. To make matters worse for the Monkey Prince, Kazuya had commanded intense red flames that burned like the fires of Hell. The ground had become a sea of red fire, burning with vast energies that Sun could feel from where he stood. Sun had few options, but there was one that would take out two birds with one stone... "Mimane," His body warped and twisted; a small raven with ghastly violet eyes took Sun's place and with it's wings spread wide it flew upwards towards the oncoming chains. Ducking, dipping and maneuvering through the sea of golden chains before quickly exploding from the back end into the skies where Kazuya's flames could not touch him. Even after escaping the constricting might of the Captain's Bakudō, Sun was not free from danger. As he flew, the chains followed him closely, and just as Sun had always done... he decided to get a little bit creative. Spreading his wings once more, Sun picked up pace directly towards Seiji, letting out a loud chirp as he flew beneath the seated officer's legs and quickly darted upward. Just as Sun planned, the chains quickly followed and with another flap of his ebony wings he looped around Seiji before lunging into the skies. Apopletic beyond belief, Seiji viewed those prancing, Kido-casting fucks just as they were; nothing but idiots manipulating silly magic. Scoffing at this flimsy display of flowery power ''only deepened the chasm of sheer annoyance regarding the Monkey Prince and Captain. Far from pleased, his lips pulled downward to frame a frown; his vicious glare raked that of the Sixth Division Captain and then shifted, eying the pathetic Monkey who was now, apparently riding a giant raven. Effectively using his leg power, he dashed toward the ground that was laid to waste by hellish flames previously casted by the Captain. Pulverizing the ground around him, he then lunged back into the sky at breakneck speed. The wind broke at his side as he flew through the clouds, averting the chains and other spells that were scattered about in the proximity, the green-haired Shinigami heaved his blade and swung dramatically down, aimed diagonally at the rightside of Kazuyas' collar bone. An atmosphere of tension rose as he struck; the sky appeared to tremble for a moment before entirely collapsing down toward the captain like a 3D picture all falling back to one particular vanishing point. Twisting the blade slightly while it ran its course, his intent hastened the blade, edging the length of the cold steel down upon Kazuya. "Your in my fuckin' way" he exclaimed loudly, not asking, but demanding that Kazuya leave the area to allow the Monkey Prince to battle Seiji. Meanwhile, the peripheral vision of his left eye remained on the raven that Sun brought forth..it was ''huge; the bigger they are however, the harder they come tumbling down! Keeping this in mind, Seiji extended his left arm and kept his palm open, before suddenly thrusting it forth toward the pretty-boy captain which aimed at his mid-section. He kept in mind the intent of Sun --being aware that this could possibly be a perfect attempt to strike, all the while maintaining the majority of his concentration on the Captain, he would surely strike back at Seiji. Mind clouded by thought, he envisioned the raven swooping overhead them both and Sun, striking them both down in an instant. Thus, readying himself, Seiji exerted the brunt of his spiritual force; something that was even otherwordly compared to Shinigami..."Damn you Kazuya. Why of all captain did you have to appear. Sigh. Guess I'll just be carrying to dead bodies back to that bitch of a Head Captain" he thought. Kazuya frowned in distaste at the spectacle that unfurled; Seiji was an element of chaos, he'd need to sit down and have a very long and unpleasant chat with the 4th Seats Captain. Attacking a superiour officer was a major offense; and showed a complete lack of regard to the rules and codes nessecary to keep the Gotei 13 in working order. Wherever Seiji's place was, it certainly was not as an officer of the Gotei 13 - he should be degraded, nay, removed from service for this insolence! The 6th Division Captain carefully studied the attack that Seiji was about to land on him; and his acute spiritual senses quickly noted the massive energy the 4th Seat left behind the wake of his attack. The actual slash with the blade would do less damage than the energy blast that would follow immediately afterwards -- it would've been a dangerous situation indeed if Kazuya weren't one of the foremost practioners of Kidō in all of Soul Society; as it stood however - the immense afterforce of the attack could be converted to a weapon by itself! Cupping his palms together infront of him, he formed a white ball of contained energy between them while he braced himself for Seiji's initial attack. Much as he expected the sword slash was of little consequence, Seiji was incredibly strong physically but his attack was blocked seamlessly by the powerful wards the Wizard had placed around his body, screeching against his flesh like iron against steel. With the first nuisance dealt with, he proceeded to direct all of the ambient energy produced so far in their battle towards the white sphere he held in his hands; the great amount of energy left in the wake of Seiji's slash being drawn into the white orb along with it. With this done, it expanded onto thrice its original size, it being complete just in time for Kazuya to recognize Seiji preparing to attack him from the front - quickly stretching his arms out to either side so that they were suspended perpendicular to his body he released the pent up energy in the white sphere... The sphere dissolved into nothing, silence pervaded the atmosphere for a moment before an air-shattering booming sound was heard; as a massive blast of pure undiluted air pressure expanded outwards from the Captain with hurricane-like velocity; as it soared up in the sky towards Wukong; the Yokai's avian body being very vulnerable to this kind of attack - as the immense air pressure would attempt to catch hold of his wings and brutally tear them off. The 11th Division member instantly being ripped off his feet and sent plummeting through the air, while he miracolously steered clear of every branch in the way - most certainly due to Kazuya not wanting to harm his subordinate (no matter how much of a nuisance he seemed to be), but then why had he been thrown away in the first place? The answer soon manifested itself as the Captain drove a deep breath, before he released a circular blast of what seemed to be Sōkatsui - when the blue fires met the tremendous air pressure; they were fanned to incredible heights, as the two spells combined in order to form of a devstating tempest of white-hot fire which surged onwards towards the skies in a blazing pillar of white flames which incinerated everything it encountered instantly and which attempted to do the same thing which Wukong. Once the magic-wrought firestorm had settled; the effects it had on the environment came into view - a gargantuan patch of land had instantly been incinerated - all that was left from the firestorm was ash, only ash covering a vast spherical wasteland around half a kilometer across; resembling a miniature version of the sandy deserts of Hueco Mundo. Only a small patch of land was left intact within the border, a small half-way burned patch of grass on which Seiji had been forcibly displaced earlier - it was odd, it appeared like the raging firestorm had deliberately choosen NOT to strike at that exact spot, or more appropriately, like it had been guided past it by the masterful precision of the 6th Division Captain. To the eyes of Seiji, and Wukong (if he was still alive, that is) it would soon become apparent that the Captain himself was nowhere to be seen; like if he had vanished into thin air, which of course, as they both knew, was well within his capabilities. Through his violet eyes, Sun looked on in curiosity as Kazuya effortlessly caught Seiji's attack in what appeared to be a white ball of spiritual energy that sat between his palms. Like a small gnat, the Captain batted away the seated officer and turned his sights on Sun who was flying in the skies beneath the dome of golden chains. Hmm... Before Sun could even take a reprieve to gather his thoughts, Kazuya had set his eyes on Sun once more and this time with a powerful blast of energy that came from the orb that he once had grasped. Exploding outward was a torrent of spiritual energy, that carried enough force to toss around the small raven-form of Sun like a rag doll. He felt as the winds that whipped past him pulled at his wings and his instincts quickly kicked in; his body slowly morphing and bending back into its simian form, albeit without his once eccentric attire. To make matters worse, Kazuya was not holding back one bit with his attacks. A powerful Sōkatsui spell, one that was strong enough to meld and warp the previous spell into what could only be described as a maelstrom of flame. Kazuya had made it clear his desire to eradicate Sun, and he had proven it through this attack. The column of fire began to erupt outward, slowly spreading across the vast forest that surrounded them and closed in on Sun with speed greater then he could make up for. He could feel the heat against his fur, the singes to his hair evident to it's strength. He had one option, if he wanted to survive. Quickly gathering his spiritual energy to the center of his palm, Sun thrust it forward towards the coming firestorm. Exploding forth, a white orb similar to the very one that Kazuya had used previously shot forward and struck against the spiraling white-blue flames. The orb did not succumb to the power of the fire, but instead quickly let loose its own might. A gale of wind, carrying with it incredible strength exploded forward and attempted to quell the mighty fire. The column would not stop at the hand of petty breeze, quickly forcing around the white orb that let loose this powerful wind. The flames poured around Sun, weaving in and out of this "safe zone" he made made for himself. He could feel the fire against his fur, the sensation of the attack running across his arms and face. How much longer was he going to have to hold up this barrier? Just as he felt his energies beginning to slip, the column of fire dulled down and soon became nothing more then a wisp in the air. The surrounding area had been reduced to a lake of ashes, a deathly shade of white and gray that was as lifeless as the sands of Hueco Mundo themselves. Sun was in no perfect shape either, his arms scalded up to the forearm and a portion of his forehead left scalded while the rest remained coated in a thick layer of grime and soot. He had focused to much power into that one spell... but if did not, he would have become apart of the dunes of ash below and with his people once again. "My vision has blurred..." Sun thought as he tried to make out the image of Kazuya in the distance. He saw only a blur; but he could smell the Shinigami's killing intent from where he stood in the skies above. The skies... It was then that Sun noticed that the golden chains that once hung above had evaporated with the brunt of the forest around them. Some good came out of this... he supposed. His body dropped, hitting the ground and causing the white ash to scatter in a small cloud. Sun needed to recuperate; if only temporarily... the seated officer had survived the attack as Sun had noticed from above, he would be a suitable distraction temporarily. Just as this thought crossed Sun's mind, his body twisted and contorted once more. Sun had taken the form of a small fox, with ashen-colored fur that matched the recently formed surroundings. Effectively hidden both spiritually and physically, the fox disappeared into the dunes, limping along as it did so away from the battlefield. "Kuchiki Kazuya... I want to battle you again... on equal terms." Kazuya's exceptional spiritual awareness was however not easily fooled, he had witnessed the Yokai's ability to shapeshift earlier with his own eyes, no living thing could survive the previous explosion, that he knew. So for a fox to appear could only mean that the Yokai had shapeshifted once more. The Kuchiki heir was however not a malicious man and while he had to make a stand when the beast-man showed himself so openly; he could act with leniency in a situation like this and he prefered to leave with a clear conscience. Sun Wukong would pose no threat to Soul Society on his own, being but a remnant of an era long gone. Moving next to Seiji without breaking his Kyokko spell (knowing that Seiji would in all likelihood just charge at him once more if he did) he spoke firmly. The voice resonating from everywhere around Seiji at once, rising from the ashes of the ground and being carried by the gentle breeze. "We're leaving - I need to have a talk with your Captain about your actions here today" it was an order, not a question and indeed without waiting for an answer the Kuchiki Clansman used Shunpo to vanish tracelessly, a single step carrying him well outside the reaches of the Forest of Byakko. Ascending from the burnt pile of sandy debris', the fourth seat grumbled incoherently while heaving his blade. Chains descended from the ground in large sums, slamming down into the floor with great force before instantly evaporating. Despite Sun apparent disappearance, his posture remained erect and his body stoic; the fight wasn't over yet. Meanwhile, he glanced at the beast-man transform into a white fox, and hastily scurry off. He then gradually loss fixation with the Kuchiki, bitterly eying him as he fled the scene leaving nothing behind but the faint residue of spirit energy. Wind, dust and sand began to roll about at his feet while he grinded his teeth together, "mutherfuckers!" he exclaimed before spinning around, intent on leaving the scene also. Briefly, he glared at the mess of a patch of spiritual land that was now this part of Byakkō Forest. "Kuchiki fuck and overgrown rat" he mumbled. Pointing his blade forth, Seiji stabbed at the open space befor him, immediately commanding a spatial-hole to open before him --Senkaimon. Without hesitation, he ventured through the wormhole and entered into the Human World...